Morwen
|Base ID = }} Morwen is a Nord member of the Skaal tribe on Solstheim. Until the quest "The Fate of the Skaal" has been completed, she is one of the villagers building a temple around the Wind Stone. Background Morwen was originally from Skyrim and lived in Falkreath until the time of her parents' deaths. Her father, Ulfarr, was a sailor from Skyrim who was shipwrecked along with his crew on Solstheim. Her mother, Bera, was a member of the Skaal and was among the tribespeople who helped the sailors. Bera, smitten with Ulfarr, which was reciprocated, went with him on his return voyage to Skyrim. Morwen was previously a soldier and later a mercenary, until she came to live with her mother's people on Solstheim in the Skaal Village. Interactions Morwen's Request Morwen asks the Dragonborn to deliver her mother's necklace to Runil in Falkreath. After completing the quest, Morwen becomes a candidate for marriage. Marriage After the Dragonborn has freed the Skaal and helped Morwen deliver her mother's amulet to Runil in Falkreath, she will be a candidate for marriage. Dialogue :What did you do in Skyrim, before you came back here? "Well, my mother used to say that I was born an angry child. It's true that my heart has always been restless, and fighting was the only way I could find peace. I was a soldier for a time, and then a mercenary, but I was never truly happy until I came here." :Have the dragons made life more difficult for the Skaal? "Well, the dragons are a constant danger, but so far they have taken little interest in our village. Thank the All-Maker for that! But have they forced us to change the way we live our lives? No, not at all. They are but one more hardship added to the many we already endure." Conversations The Black Book Frea: "Father, you must not do this. That book is... wrong. Evil. Against everything that you have taught me my whole life." Storn: "I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from Miraak's shadow. There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me, my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me." Frea: "I stand beside you, father, as always." Storn: "I am ready for whatever the foul master of this book has in store for me." Hermaeus Mora: "At last, the Skaal yield up their secrets to me." Storn: "You... liar... gah! ... I won't... not... for you..." Frea: "Father! No, stop!" Frea: "Do something!" Hermaeus Mora: "Dragonborn, you have delivered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion: I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak. You will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree." Frea: "Father! What have you done! Go. My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's shadow from the land. Go, then. Kill Miraak. Do not fail." Fanari Strong-Voice: "Goodbye, old friend. We will miss you, but do not worry. Frea will guide us well, thanks to you." Deor Woodcutter: "Frea... I'm sorry." Baldor Iron-Shaper: "I... uh... you'll be missed, old man." Oslaf: "You always protected us. I hope you find peace in the next life. Goodbye, old one." Aeta: "It can't be... please, All-Maker, send him back to us..." Wulf Wild-Blood: "Return to the All-Maker, old one. The Skaal will never forget your sacrifice." Finna: "May the All-Maker guide your soul to the next life." Edla: "We won't forget what you did for us, Storn Crag-Strider. Walk with the All-Maker." Morwen: "I don't really understand what you did, but I trust you did it for the good of the village. So... thank you." Yrsa: "Oh... so terrible. When will these dark times be over?" Tharstan: "By the gods... I've never seen anything like it... I, uh... I don't think this will go in my book." Nikulas: "Frea... what happened? What was that thing? I thought the village was safe now." Quotes *''"My mother was Skaal, but she left the village and I was born in Skyrim."'' *''"I'm relieved that you were able to save Baldor. I admit, I wasn't ready to become smith of the Skaal."'' -After completing "A New Source of Stalhrim" *''"May the All-Maker protect us from whatever dark power took control of the Skaal."'' *''"You freed us from the dark dream, and for that the Skaal are grateful."'' *''"Strength and courage be always with you."'' Trivia *She is voiced by Colleen Delaney. *She is not a follower, despite being a former warrior and potential wife. Bugs *After marriage, she might completely vanish if told to meet at Lakeview Manor in Falkreath Hold. *Sometimes, after completing her quest, she will not become a candidate for marriage. *After marriage, Morwen may not move if told to meet at a house. However, she will still appear there. *After marriage, her essentiality may fall to 0. This can be fixed with console commands. Appearances * de:Morwen es:Morwen fr:Morwen ru:Моруэн Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Dragonborn: Skaal Village Characters Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers